Batman: Arkham City/Gallery
Screenshots File:Catwoman B-AC.jpg|Catwoman File:Two-Face B-AC.jpg|Two-Face File:Two-FaceAndCatwoman-B-AC.jpg|Two-Face and Catwoman File:Harley Quinn and Batman B-AC.jpg|Harley Quinn and Batman File:Harley Quinn B-AC.jpg|Harley Quinn and Goons File:Batman Catwoman Arkham City.jpg|Batman and Catwoman File:BatmanCityscape-B-AC.jpg|Cityscape File:ClownGraffiti-B-AC.jpg|Clown Graffiti File:BatmanSneaking-B-AC.jpg|Sneaking File:BatmanAmbush-B-AC.jpg|Ambush File:BatmanGliding-B-AC.jpg|Gliding File:BatmanExplodingBuilding-B-AC.jpg|Explosion File:BatmanButtingHeads-B-AC.jpg|Headbutt File:BatmanGroupCombat-B-AC.jpg|Group Combat File:BatmanPunching-B-AC.jpg|Punching File:BatmanLiftingThug-B-AC.jpg|Interrogation File:BatmanBatclawEscape-B-AC.jpg|Batclaw File:BatmanDevice-B-AC.jpg|Device File:BatmanDetectiveMode-B-AC.jpg|Detective Mode File:DetecitiveModeKick-B-AC.jpg|Kick HugoStrangeAC.jpg|Hugo Strange with TYGER Mercenaries 12922621670.jpg|Batman in Combat Shield_Takedown.jpg|Shield Takedown Corner_Cover.jpg|Corner Cover Triple_Takedown.jpg|Triple Takedown arkhamcity6.jpg|Gotham Casino Batman-Arkham-City-Screenshots.jpg|Armored Thug batman_arkham_city_26.jpg|The Line Launcher Gliding.jpg|Batman: Gliding through Chaos BatmanArkhamCitySkyDiving.jpg|Batman: Sky-diving on to the grounds BatmanArkhamCity_HangingAround-300x168.jpg|Batman: Hanging Around 2c413f22afa3f19401eebd60ef04ce03.jpg|Batman: Getting his kicks image148979640screen.jpg|Harley Quinn image299866640screen.jpg|Ambush image378169640screen.jpg|Batman on patrol Civilianandgoon.jpg|Hostage Situation BACDM.jpg|Batman in Detective Mode: Group Combat 24730L.jpg|Sniper 24731L.jpg|Two of a kind 24732L.jpg|Sionis Industries batman-arkham-city-20110213101449119-000.jpg|The Joker's Amusement Park 049_gadget-88-800-500-80.jpg|The Medical Center 051_silent_takedown-90-800-500-80.jpg|Silent Takedown bac_sshot0002-71-800-500-80.jpg|Interrogation #2 2f4712684432373c3a06926381415701.jpg|Execution of Hostage 62a963509b63edb24242c5481487f31d.jpg|Batman's Perch fd9b24745c8e38f56e976990205114d4.jpg|Army of Madness 057_RiddlerBackTVs.jpg|The Riddler's Revenge 055_JokerLieutenant_02.jpg|Minor Boss Battle 065-Magma_02.jpg|The Steel Works 072-SteelMill_HighRes_02.jpg|Sionis Industries batmanriddler3.jpg|Snatching Henchman Batman-Arkham-City-4-590x331.jpg|Brutal beat-down fOKDt.png|The Riddler's Booby Trap 3Fx65.jpg|Thug with Night-Vision Goggles ZS1P8.png|Flying Kick MRtZb.png|Detective Mode: Hostage Situation batmanac002_18218.nphd.jpg|Ground Pound catwoman02x-wide-community.jpg|Catwoman Gameplay catwomanx-wide-community.jpg|Catwoman Gameplay #2 981374_20110607_790screen001.jpg|Hostage Rescue 981374_20110607_790screen003.jpg|Batclaw Attack 981374_20110607_790screen004.jpg|The Penguin's goons 981374_20110607_790screen005.jpg|Surveillance 981374_20110607_790screen006.jpg|Batarang Concept Art/Propaganda File:Batman Arkham City.jpg|GameInformer artwork File:Batman_and_Catwoman_Arkham_City.jpg|GameInformer artwork Batman-Arkham_City_Batman-Harley.jpg|GameInformer artwork Batman_Arkham_City_Cover_Art_by_mgrimace.jpg|GameInformer artwork BatmanArkhamCity_Hero.JPG|GameInformer artwork bg.jpg|Catwoman wallpaper the_riddler_by_bdup07-d3h2294.png|The Riddler wallpaper Catwoman_Risky_f3.jpg|Catwoman: Black and White Penguin_Gangsta_f3.0_psd_jpgcopy.jpg|The Penguin: Black and White Arkhamcity1cover.jpg|Comic Book Tie-In 17844_400x600.jpg|Comic Book Tie-In bm_arkham.cover_.3_02.jpg|Comic Book Tie-In bmark04.jpg|Comic Book Tie-In Bmacity_cv5.jpg|Comic Book Tie-In Batmanriddler2.jpg|Riddler Concept Art 50211.jpg|Concept Art 1286883255.jpg|Concept Art 166296 175815162450984 140262999339534 420425 578372 n.jpg|Batman on a gargoyle batman-arkham-city-20101011071054132_640w.jpg|The Batman strikes screenshot_245471_thumb300.jpg|Hugo Strange Propaganda image4_18310_640screen.jpg|Two-Face Propaganda arkham_poster_04_helicopter-22-800-500-80.jpg|TYGER Air Support chimneys-12-800-500-80.jpg|Concept Art firearms_poster_new_01-23-800-500-80.jpg|No Firearms tyger_shoot_on_sight__01-25-800-500-80.jpg|Use of Lethal Force is Authorized arkhamposter02-20.jpg|Surveillance warning arkhamposter03-21.jpg|GCPD Air Support concept-art-1.jpg|Harley Quinn concept-art-2.jpg|Concept Art #2 propaganda-1.jpg|Vandalized Poster propaganda.jpg|No Escape kgyGF.png|Gotham Cathedral 277_Stainglass_Painting-140.jpg|Stained Glass fkGY6.png|Gotham Cathedral #2 medium_bacvicki.jpg|Vicki Vale Batman-arkham-city-small.jpg|Flying Graysons Poster--Cancelled 1838388-screen_capture_super.png|Issue #2: Jenna Duffy: The Carpenter batman-arkham-city-20110601093435030.jpg|Batman: Fighting the Carpenter Character Models Catwoman_arkhamcity.jpg|Catwoman #1 (Character Model) catwomanaa.png|Catwoman #2 (Character Model) Catwoman up-down.png|Catwoman #3 (Character Model) File:Harley.jpg|Harley Quinn #1(Character Model) harley-quinn.png|Harley Quinn #2 (Character Model) batman aa.png|Batman (Character Model) Two-face.png|Two-Face (Character Model) hugo-strange.png|Hugo Strange (Character Model) joker.png|The Joker #1 (Character Model) Joker stance.png|The Joker #2 (Character Model) Trailer Grabs Batman Arkham City Demo 15985f.jpg|The Joker in the teaser trailer Batman 20101211205118 320 240.JPG|Hugo Strange batman-arkham-city-20110315025908777_640w.jpg|Black Mask? 26597930.png|Two-Face's Coin screenshot_250188.jpg|The deadly menace of Two-Face screenshot_250190.jpg|Silent movement screenshot_250196.jpg|"It would be a shame to get blood all over my nice new outfit." screenshot_250201.jpg|Corner Cover screenshot_250203.jpg|Detective Mode screenshot_250206.jpg|Glide Kick screenshot_250217.jpg|Batman screenshot_250221.jpg|Across the city screenshot_250224.jpg|Drop down screenshot_250228.jpg|Gang of Arkham Inmates screenshot_250230.jpg|Batman crashes the party screenshot_250236.jpg|Hanging by the landing struts... screenshot_250238.jpg|"Have you ever considered all this is your fault?" screenshot_250239.jpg|Welcome to Arkham City screenshot_250241.jpg|The Steel Works screenshot_250243.jpg|Gateway to Hell screenshot_250247.jpg|TYGER Helicopter patrol screenshot_250248.jpg|Survival of the fittest screenshot_250250.jpg|The Joker's legion..and it's leader screenshot_250251.jpg|Solomon Wayne Courthouse screenshot_250255.jpg|"Heads or tails, kitty cat?" screenshot_250263.jpg|Arena battle screenshot_250266.jpg|"This place is dangerous. I like it." 8TNyL.jpg|The Joker: crack shot? HfFib.jpg|Otis Flannegan's Pest Control Jt3zI.jpg|TYGER enemies qgrr6.jpg|Gotham PD Headquarters 2.png|March of Evil 4.png|Two-Face's gang 5vWix.png|TYGER mercenary on patrol sj2Un.png|TYGER Storage Facility lUfZg.png|Night on the town 22.png|Lethal Kiss 39.png|"This could hurt..." Miscellaneous NXmpC.png|Low-res avatars possibly confirming Bane, Poison Ivy, Solomon Grundy, Mr. Freeze, The Penguin, and Killer Croc's involvements CalendarManAC.png|Calendar Man Category:Gallery Category:Batman: Arkham City